Suicide is okay, at this point anyway
by Jack Barakitten
Summary: This is kinda my own little episode, I created it myself. It was written in Second person, and the view is from Elle and Spencer, as well as the Un-sub's and the victim s .
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds. Suicide is Okay, at this point anyway.

Connor Marken, pointed the gun to the innocent woman's head, whispering his thoughts as if he was talking to someone else in the room, his voice was the only thing breaking the ear-splitting silence that flew over the house. The woman was sleeping and he thought to himself how it must feel to be in such a peaceful state, sleeping in your home, while you, unknowing, was about to die.

XXX

"We have another case, people. Marilyn Adele was shoot in her own home around three o'clock this morning, in Connecticut." Aaron Hotchner informed the crew on the plane.

Spencer looked at Elle who was sipping her coffee, she stood up, and tugged her shirt down. The plane seemed quiet, but everyone seemed off edge because they knew what happened to Elle, when she was shot.

What seemed odd to Spencer was that she showed no emotion what-so ever. Only turned to pick up the case file, and her coat that hung on the end of her chair.

"Wouldn't be the first time that someone's been shot." she said, her face emotionless. He knew she was still upset by the way her hand shook as she held the papers.

Once Elle moved to the seat closest to the pit, Derek got up and stretched. "Well, Let's go to Connecticut." he looked at Hotch. He nodded, and everyone stiffly moved their way around as they gathered the papers.

XXX

Elle walked up the path that lead to the door, remembering how she felt, everything she would walk through her door, and how she could see the blood on the walls as if it was still there.

She stepped in the house, the officer in front leading her in. "She was found by the boyfriend earlier around nine this morning." He informed Elle. She nodded and came to the master bedroom where she saw the bloody body that lay lifeless on the bed. Memories rushed back to her, of her own body on the floor, she shook the thought away immediately, knowing how un-professional it was to show emotion at a crime scene.

Marilyn had a gun that was in her hand, the fingers wrapped loosely around the trigger. As she noted the crime scene, Spencer and Derek walked in.

"Wow, someone has a bloody taste of art." Derek blurted, as he looked at the bloody pictures that were on the walls.

"Some delusional people show empowerment through drawing in his enemy's blood on the walls, to show a message." He muttered, Elle saw him look over to the glass on the night stand, it was stained red. "Many people in the Mongol empire would kill their enemy and use his blood to drink, as a sign of winning, superiority." Spencer said, gazing the room, his hands in his pockets as usual.

Elle moved around the body to look at the gun, it only had one round left. She took a picture, then carefully, Elle removed the gun from Marilyn's dead fingers.

"Looks like she was shot once through the hand, maybe to wake her up, another shot to the left shoulder, and one to the right temple. I think he intended her to suffer," Spencer said, examining the body. "see, she has bruising on her wrist possibly from the un-sub's grip on her. The sheets look messy, it could be a sign of struggle, or possibly rape."

Elle glanced at Spencer, who idly squinted at the scene. "This is really gruesome, I'll go see if the neighbors heard anything, I mean they must have seen something by the size of these windows." He said flicking his head in the direction of the huge windows that opened up the street. He left, leaving Elle and Derek in the room, the officer standing out side of the door walked with Spencer out of the house, as Elle watched them cross the front lawn from the window.

"Are you okay Elle?" Derek said moving closer to her, she shrugged, not thinking of anything to say to him, she kept on looking around the scene.

XXX

Spencer knocked on the door, he could hear some movement in the house, but it seemed forever for the old woman to answer her door.

When it finally opened, the old lady came out, and starred directly at him. Her lips moved for a second but no words came out.

"Yes?" She finally managed to say.

"I woman, across the street, did you know her very well?" He said, realizing he failed to mention her name. "Marilyn Adele?" He added.

"Oh, Yes, I know her. Sometimes she would come over to weed my garden," She muttered, "why do you ask?" she prompted, eyeing the officer's gun.

"Last night, she was killed, and I was wondering, if you heard a gun shot, anything out of the ordinary?" He asked her. She just looked around, no emotion for him to clearly recognize.

"No... I .. can't hear... very ... well." She said. "I was sleeping." She said more calmly. He noticed how her left eyelash would twitch, every time she spoke.

"Well, if you remember anything, please call." Spencer implied, handing her a card with his name and number.

She looked at the card for about five seconds, than looked up at him again. Her hand trembled a bit as she held the card in her hand.

"Thank you." She said, and closed her door, leaving Spencer and the police officer, out side of her house.

"One house down, four more to go." He muttered, making his way across the lawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Criminal Minds, Suicide is okay, at this point anyway. Part II

He thought about her, and how he was going to kill her. He tapped his finger on the dash board of the Chevy truck, and watched as she moved her way into the liquor store.

He sat there, and waited. Five minutes later she walked back to her car, shut the door and put on her seat belt.

He started his engine, his leather gloves gripping the steering wheel as he followed her back to her home, which he would soon walk into and face her.

XXX

As they cleaned up the scene, and moved the body. Now all that was left were the tangled sheets and the blood.

"We got a partial print on the glass, we're running it through to see if we got any hits." Spencer said as he crossed the room towards Elle. She looked down at Marilyn's bills, they were dated for last week, she noted. She placed the bills in a bag, and handed it to a near-by officer, he took it without a word, and left the room. She looked up at Spencer again, he was watching her carefully.

"Are you okay Elle? If there's anything," He came closer, "that I can do to help, just let me know when your ready to talk." He waited for her reply.

She took a second to think about it, but she knew there was nothing she could snap out, especially at Spencer's generosity.

"Thanks Spencer, I really appreciate it. I just haven't been the same lately.." She said, not thinking of much else to say other than that.

She remember how she saw her father, while she was out of it, during her surgery. How she remembered the way he smiled at her, and made her feel more comfortable. It made her feel less guilty now that she had told him she loved him, and that she apologized for how she was that day her father died, it made her feel happier to hear him say 'I love you' again.

She lightly smiled to her self, and walked out of the room, leading herself out into the darkening street.

XXX

He knew he was going to strike soon, it had been forty-five minutes since her arrival home. He knew he couldn't trust Connor to kill her, he knew he had to do it himself because he knew he was not impressed with his performance earlier.

Connor cared to much, which made him weak, and he knew that himself. He could not stand the way that Connor, his own son, didn't have the guts to do it professionally. He shouldn't have gotten so attached.

He gather the rest of his thoughts, and finally he creaked open the door of his truck, and stepped out and into the cool breeze. His hand wrapped tightly around the handle of his hunting knife.

He got to her back door, carefully her twisted the handle so hard that the door winced, swinging open, giving him a way in.

XXX

"We have a hit on the partial finger print, it belongs to Connor Marken, born in Manhattan, 1990." Hotch informed everyone, things seemed to move faster when we had a suspect, Spencer thought, happy at the thought that he no longer had to walk around not knowing anything about the killer, he had gotten that feeling a lot when he worked on cases.

He liked working a lot, because in his free time it seemed like he could never get his head out of the clouds. He always had flash backs from his past, how his mother be be in bed in the middle of the day. It amazed him how he had turned out being so successful with his childhood such a mess.

He turned his head over to Elle's direction. Reading the news paper and sipping her coffee, they were all at the Connecticut police station and waiting for more news about Connor. He watched as she flipped through, he was really worried about her. He waited a bit until she got out of the room, he wondered if she would ever open up to him. Lot's of people did talk to him about a lot of things, he felt like a diary to many people, everyone would tell their secrets to him, mostly because he doesn't have anyone to betray their secret's to.

Derek walked in and talked to Hotch, Spencer couldn't tell what the subject was about, because they were out of earshot, at the same time, Elle had passed Spencer's seat holding a stack of office papers.

"We have another murder, people. Catherine Hilderway was raped and murdered, about an hour ago, an eye witness had seen the un-sub leave the house and called it in." Derek announced. Hotch decided that Elle would go to Connor's residence with JJ and that Derek would go check out the new scene, of course Spencer decided to go with Derek, knowing that he was probably on Elle's last nerve by now with his disorder to care, as Garcia would call it.

He got out of his chair, and picked up his bag, and slung it over his shoulder, and glided his way to Hotch and Derek. He watched as Elle began to stiffly make her way to JJ and they both left, taking some officer's with them. Hotch left, and began to follow JJ. He seemed to be avoiding Elle, ever since he sent her home, that day she was shot. We all know what would happen if he said something to her and she'd blow, mentioning her near-death experience.

Thing just weren't that normal around here anymore.

XXX

Elle arrived at Connor's house, it was quite small, and on a busy street, it looked as if no one was home, there was no vehicle parked in the drive way, but the officer knocked anyway. It seemed very still, and motionless inside, then then opened the door and the searched the area. There was no sign of him anywhere.

You could tell he wasn't much older than twenty, at least, because Elle noticed the gaming systems, in which were probably stolen, she guessed. It was fairly clean inside his house was fairly clean, due to the fact he didn't have that much furniture. She looked through his mail, which mostly consisted of bills. She found an old computer in Connor's room, Elle loved how he was already signed into his email. She called Garcia.

"Garcia? I found a couple files on Connors computer, would you mind running through them for me?" Elle pleaded, although she knew Garcia didn't really have a choice but to do it.

"Sure thing Elle! I'll call you back if I find anything." She said her voice in a chirp.

She hung up her phone, tucking it back into her vest. She looked over at JJ who was with Hotch, looking through his photo albums. Sighing, they weren't getting far, he could have already fled by now. Unless he had the need to taunt us, because there had already been two attacks, one every night, seemed to be his pattern, thought Elle.

XXX

"Looks like he shaped up a bit, this is entirely way more cleaner than his first." Derek said, Spencer could tell he was eying the corpse that still laid on the bed. It had the same set up as the last murder, only this time there seemed to be no blood at all. He did find another wine glass on her nightstand, only it was crystal clear.

"This could mean that he felt more confidant with this murder, than with Marilyn's. Or if he's simply showing a pattern." Spencer said, moving around the room. There didn't seem to be anything to process, I mean, it looked as if there was hardly any evidence that anyone was even in there. The carpets were even vacuumed, in vertical lines. It almost seemed as if they entered a hotel suit, that just happen to have a dead body on the bed.

The processing of the scene seemed to take only ten minutes, by far the fasted scene that Spencer attended, which sounded odd because usually he would have thought of something by now that would have triggered the flaw that the killer had made, but this is absolutely flawless. Usually by now he would have had the whole case blown right open, but so far, he was appalled by the killer.


	3. Chapter 3

Criminal Minds, Suicide is okay, at this point anyway. Part III

They cleared out of the house, taking what little evidence they could find. Spencer was amazed at this, how was it even possible someone could have even cleaned up? It must have taken hours. He would have had to be in and out, considering he would have been rushed by the little amount of time he had before getting noticed.

"Did you notice the smell of cleaners?" Spencer asked Derek, he looked at Spencer, who stared back at him.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Derek asked, turning his head to look at the papers, they haven't left the scene yet.

"The un-sub, would have had to clean up, that would have taken at least an hour or too," He looked at the house again. "and Catherine would have a full time job, maybe she hired a house keeper." He thought, it seemed logical. "Do you think the un-sub was a house keeper?" Spencer asked, looking at Derek.

He watched as Morgan took out his phone and called Garcia. Spencer listened.

"Hey baby, I have another thing for you to run, can you check Miss. Hilderway's bank card, or see what she last bought? We believe the un-sub could be a worker for a cleaning company." He told her, Spencer couldn't hear what Garcia had replied. Derek muffled a 'thanks Hun' into the speaker before he clicked his phone shut.

XXX

They had some police officers wait outside Connor's house in case he came home. Elle watched JJ and Hotch as they sat together at the table in the staff room, looking over some files. Spencer and Derek had arrive just in time for their meeting.

"We know that the un-sub is between seventeen to twenty six. We have a suspect, Connor Marken. Now his first murder was messy, which could also mean uncertainty., he left evidence, un-like with Miss Hilderway where it was completely cleaned, it could simply be a multi-personality disorder or a message. So we're dealing with a man with a mental disorder, probably Schizophrenia, roughly Morgan's size, white male, who lives on his own. Remember people, he targets single women" Hotch said, nodding before walking towards the door.

Elle looked around. At this point she seemed completely out of it, she couldn't focus on the case what-so-ever. She was so into what happened to her, she couldn't seem to get her head out of that night mare.

As she thought, her phone buzzed on the papers, it looked like it was about to commit suicide and jump off the table.

She was happy to see it was Garcia on the other line. She took a breath before she spoke, making sure her voice didn't betray her and show any emotion.

"Hello? Garcia?" Elle said, it as even as possible. She smiled in relief when she didn't notice the hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Your Connor, has two email address' in his files, it seems almost as if he's emailing himself, one lettered from himself, to a Theo Marken, possible a brother or a father. Only in this case, it would be himself." She stalled.

"Garcia, can you look into Connor's criminal records and fax them to the Connecticut office, as well as 'Theo's' ?" Elle said, finally getting out of her head for once.

"You know me Elle, I'll have it there in a split second, I can crack that bastard so fast with my mad computer skills!" She said, Elle heard a click, and the line went dead.

XXX

Spencer watched as Morgan got off the phone, he walked over to Spencer, stealing his mineral water.

"Hey! I was drinking that." Spencer said. Watching as Morgan took a swig, setting it back down on to the table in front of Spencer, "I don't want it now! It has Derek germs on it!" Spencer attempted to scowl at him, he failed miserably because his face only twisted oddly.

"The cleaning company's name is 'Ina numuk Quality cleaners'." Morgan informed Spencer, he nodded towards the door, and Spencer reached for his messenger bag, tucking the letter for his mother, in the front pocket.

They weren't in the car for very long until they came to a stop at a pretty well-kept store. The sign had a picture of a mop in a bucket, and on the floor was the fine printing of ' Ina Numuk Quality Cleaning, house keepers' Spencer looked down at his watch, he knew if they didn't hurry up soon, someone else could possibly die. It was already five o'clock.

They walked in together and asked the lady at the desk if the manager was around. Two minutes later, Spencer watched as the balded man rounded the corner to the desk.

"Hey, what can I do for you nice gentlemen?" Morgan looked over at me weirdly at the fact he said 'nice gentlemen'.

"Have you gotten any complaints about any of your workers possibly going around and asking people if they wanted a house keeper?" Morgan asked, after taking his gaze off Spencer, and back to the manager.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, his brow raised. "Is there a problem?"

"Catherine Hilderway, she was murdered in her own home, earlier this morning." Spencer said, looking as the manager twiddled the pen in his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with my company?"he said, looking at Derek this time.

"You see, Mr-" He squinted his eyes to look at his name card, "Wilson, her house was completely clean. So meaning the killer probably worked here, and came to her door yesterday and asked for a house keeper. He then came back at night time to murder Miss Hilderway." Derek informed him.

"Corniel Spence, just fired him, apparently he's been going to people's doors asking if they needed a clean house, some people called in and filed a complaint about him, I fired him on the spot when I heard." He said, shrugging.

"Sounds like our guy." Derek muttered as Mr. Wilson collected the information on where Corniel lived.

XXX

Elle received the files, looking over them. Apparently 'Theo' Had been dead for the last eight years, he died from a home invasion, probably having to do with drugs. Theo and Connor were actually brothers, they were left abandoned when they were fourteen, had their own house in Manhattan, when a gang came and attacked the house, they shot Theo, Connor barely escaping.

Elle felt the need to call Spencer, without thinking, she dialled his number, only to remember on the second ring, about their awkward conversation about what had happened, he picked up, at this point she had forgotten how to speak.

"Hello? Elle?" Spencer said, his voice sounding different than usual.

"Hey," She finally said, glad her brain reacted. "Listen, I got some information about Connor, he's been emailing 'Theo' his dead brother who died eight years ago, constantly. At first, I thought that he was just crazy but-" Sh got cut short, which she was slightly happy for, considering she didn't know how to word the rest.

"Split personality, what's the age difference between them?" He asked, reflexively she looked down at the page.

"Nine minutes, meaning they're twins." She breathed slowly into the speaker.

"Usually when a close sibling dies, even when they're both alive they still have some sort of connection.." He trailed off, allowing Elle to interject.

"Oh, don't tell me you believe in that stuff, I thought they only said that in movies." She said, sitting up in her seat.

"No, there actually has been some scientific research, so I assume, taking Theo into his memory, to keep him close, he had created a total alter ego, you know, how one twin is completely evil while the other one is sinless, kind of like the devil and angel on the shoulders thing." He humoured.

"Ah, Thanks Spencer," she said, realizing she didn't have much else to say. "So what are you and Derek doing?"

"We just left the cleaning company, and we're off to find a 'Corniel Spence', he got fired to going to the victim's house." He said. Elle could hear Derek in the back round, on the radio contacting other

police officers for back-up.

"Elle?" Spencer asked, almost like he was making sure she was still on the line.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Thanks for calling me." He said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Criminal Minds, Suicide is okay, at this point anyway. Part IV

Spencer arrived at the address that the man at the cleaning company had given him. He got out of the SUV and followed Derek to the door, he knocked.

Then after a minute or so Corniel finally opened the door. Stepping out in sweat pants. He must have only been at least twenty four.

"What can I do for you guys?" He said, his voice sounding groggy. Spencer noticed how he completely cringed at the sun light, leaning his body back into the shade of the house.

"I'm Derek Morgan, this is Dr. Spencer Reid," he said, moving his hand in Spencer's direction, "we need you to come in and answer some questions that's all."

He looked uncertain for a second, and with some hesitation, he went back into the house. He came back out five minutes later fully dressed. Morgan looked at Spencer, with a weird look pasted on his face.

"Wow, we didn't even have to drag him out. I swear this was the easiest job ever," Morgan said, shrugging as Mr. Spence went into the cop car behind them. It seemed way too easy.

We still had questioning, and he was smart, he didn't run away like most of the dumb asses Spencer had seen in the past. He found it hilarious that he had just sworn, but it still was one hundred percent true. It seemed really quiet in the car, so Spencer reached for the volume knob to the radio, which Morgan had left on some channel that had to do with rock - which he felt uncomfortable with, considering Morgan teased him for his lack of knowledge. He left it on that channel anyway, knowing it killed the silence with the ear-splitting thrash of the speakers.

XXX

Elle received the call from on of the police officers, they spotted Connor. She began to move more quickly knowing she was making some progress. She called Hotch and told him, he said a quick 'Okay' and he began to move. I mean _really move_ the way he does when he feels like superman, which we all doubted of course. I mean, was it even possible to see Aaron move with super speed? No. We all knew it too.

She was happy to distract her train of thought on something other than the feeling of his fingers where the bullet hole was. At this point, she knew she had to talk to someone. Only she decided to procrastinate on that idea, she hated the idea of talking to a shrink about her problems.

Getting her things together, she moved through the door to make her way to the door. It winced as she pushed it open, and without hesitating she walked through into the clouded city. The fog was hanging low around the buildings. Realizing that the weather wasn't that great, she took off her sun glasses so she wouldn't look foolish for wearing them in the foggy damp city.

The car ride seemed to pass by amazingly fast; they were there in a matter of minutes, it felt like. Only because Elle was so off in thought she didn't realize how long the ride actually was, due to traffic.

They arrived at the auto shop that was a block away from Connor's house. When he saw the police car roll up, he looked surprised at first, and Elle snapped into life and she got out quickly. He was about to run, be he didn't get that far before she held out her gun.

"Don't you run from the police, dumb ass!" She heard herself say. He stopped in his track, and turned to face Elle, his hands in a surrendering gesture. The cops around her moved forward, checked Connor, then cuffed him.

She sighed, knowing her main job was done.

XXX

Spencer looked at Corniel as he was being interrogated. Apparently he was in hopes of getting a raise or a promotion by going around and advertising. It didn't seem logical, but people are crazy enough to do it, which made it hard for Spencer to believe if it was true or not.

He looked as Corniel twiddled his thumbs on the table. He looked a wee bit nervous, the way he frantically ruffled his hair every now and then. Spencer got up and walked out, to see Derek observing the interrogation.

"So, what do you think? Two guys, Corniel and Connor. Connor had a brother, Theo. And Corniel cleans houses, he could easily pick out his targets," He muttered. "They could be a team,"

Spencer walked in again to see Corniel sitting quietly.

"Do you have any connections to a man named 'Connor Marken'?" He asked, promptly. He waited to see his movements.

"No," He suddenly said.

"You're lying, I don't believe you," He said when he saw his finger twitching. It was known that every one does something when they lie, just the smallest reaction to a question can hint one. He looked over him again, and his eyes were fixed to Spencer's fingers, which were gripping the side of the table, as if he needed support.

"Okay, I met him a while ago, we haven't spoken," He noted.

"Where did you meet him?"

"I cleaned his house."

"Okay, did you notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"He kept muttering to himself."

Spencer kept in thought, he gave a quick nod, and turned. He met up with Derek and they had agreed to interrogate Connor. They stepped inside the other room, and sat down.

"What can you tell me about Corniel Spence, Connor."

"He's my house keeper, he hasn't been there in a while, though."

"What kind of relationship do you guy have?"

"He's an acquaintance," he said.

Spencer was just about to ask another question when Hotch walked in. He gave the nod for them to follow him back out.

"What's this about?" Spencer asked when Hotch pulled them out of the room.

"There's been another killing, both of them are in our custody, so it has to be someone else – a partner perhaps." Hotch said, without taking in a breath.

Spencer looked at Morgan, and then he began a fast-walk to the black SUV. The scene wasn't too far away, and they got there faster with the use of sirens. Spencer walked in, and noticed the scene was exactly as the last – clean. But it didn't seem to be as clean. The body was on the bed. Instead of heading directly into the room, he decided to look into the rest of the house. There was two more bedrooms, located up the stairs. Spencer slowly made his way the the top, and rounded the corner. There was nothing there, but an office, with a computer. After taking a quick glance, Spencer left. He came to the next bedroom, and he found another body.

"Hey, Guys? You may want to see this," He called out.

XXX

Elle ran up the stares to meet Spencer at the doorway, and there, laying on the ground, was another body. Her long deep chestnut coloured hair was messy, and flowed out from under her head. She had one bullet to the head, and her hand was cuffed around the gun- like the first victim. Elle immediately put her hand to her forehead and held her stomach, as if it were going to spurt out of her body. Spencer lightly touched her shoulders, and turned her in the other direction, so that Elle wasn't facing the body.

Every murder had become more and more personal, and she knew that she was loosing every bit of profession she had. She took a deep breath, and then Spencer turned to her, and whispered in her ear.

"It's okay, it's okay," She said, and it felt nice to have someone tell her it was okay. All this time she had gone through alone, and now she had someone to tell her it was okay, which felt nice.

"Here, why don't you go take a mental breath, before someone sees you like this, okay?" He asked. She gave a quick nod, and headed for the bathroom. Morgan came up a little while after when he finished processing the first body.

Elle just left the bathroom, after taking a small sheet of toilet paper to rub off the smeared mascara and liner. She tuffed it into her pocket, and met Spencer in the room. He gave a questioning nod, and she slightly smiled back. Derek was placing small excess things into a bag, and looked up. Elle tried straightening her face – the last thing she needed was for Derek to know about her emotional spur.

He didn't seem to notice anything, she observed.

"Hey Elle, how are you?" He asked, glancing between her and the still body.

"I'm fine," She said, normally.

"So, the names are Claudia Winton – down stairs, and this is Stella Huston," He said, looking at the girl, who was about twenty.

XXX

Spencer was at the scene for at least two hours collecting evidence and learning as much as he could on Stella and Claudia as he possibly could. Elle was holding up better than Spencer thought – she almost seemed fine, almost.

We came back to the the police station and all gather around one huge rectangular table.

"So, all of our suspects were here – when this killing happened. Which means we have to start all over again. What we need to do tonight is nail the suspects with every question about these murders. Process the evidence and step into the murder's place. Spencer, that's your job 'cause your best at it," Aaron informed.

"Why, are you calling me a murderer?" He said blankly.

"No, I'm saying if you were a murderer, you'd be the best at it. Now common people! We don't have much time."


End file.
